


Toy Story

by cursedegyptiansupertermites, Naughtyavengers



Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Large Cock, Lube, Orgasm, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedegyptiansupertermites/pseuds/cursedegyptiansupertermites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyavengers/pseuds/Naughtyavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The actor Tom Hiddleston gets a "Special" gift  from his Girlfriend Sawyer!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Story

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank My friend Erika ( Silencewillfallwhenthequestionisasked) for betaing and making this story 10 times Better!!!!
> 
> I hope u enjoy!!! feel free to comment!!!

“Tom, come here!” Shouted Sawyer as she slammed their front door shut. She’d just come back from an afternoon shopping with her gay best friend, Christian.  
“Tom!” She shouted again walking into the living room dropping all but a dark cover bag on the floor.  
“I’m coming, darling!” he shouted from upstairs. A moment later she heard a door shut and looked up to see him coming down the stairs. He had on his new black jeans and an old blue shirt; his hair cut short for their upcoming Uncief Trip to Africa.  
“Whoa Baby.” Tom exclaimed at seeing the bags on the floor.  
She followed his gaze and giggled, “I was a little shop happy!”  
“Just a little.” He smiled, putting his hands in his pockets giving her a playful shrug, knowing fully well that this was ordinary.  
“Anything for me?” he joked.  
“Well a few things, but one I’m really excited about.” She giggled like a school girl, holding out the only bag in her hands.  
“Oh baby!” he smiled taking the bag out of her hands and indemnity look inside to see what his girlfriend bought for him. She watched his reaction with a giddy anticipation. She wasn’t disappointed.  
“Sawyer, Oh my fucking God.” he chuckled taking out a box, his face etched in disbelief.  
“It’s a fleshlight, baby!!” He chuckle again, shaking his head in disbelief as he held the box up, carefully examining it.  
“There’s more!” She giggled, plopping down on their oversized brown couch watching him.  
“Uh oh.” He exclaimed, reaching back into the bag and quickly and bringing out a bottle of lube.  
“Well, this is always necessary.” He laughed, tossing the bottle to her on the couch. She caught with a smile that said she was bubbling with excitement.  
“Sawyer you are incredible, darling.” Tom couldn’t believe what he was holding. What could be worse than a fleshlight? How about a kit so she could take a mold of his cock and make her own dildo?  
“I need a toy, too!” Sawyer gasped.  
“Let me guess: The mold was Christian’s idea?” He questioned, dropping the box on the coffee table as he walked by to join his girlfriend on the couch.  
“Actually, no.” She smiled watching him plopped down next to her.  
“Really?”  
“Yep. Stopped there on my way home.” She whispered and straddled him looking straight into his ocean colored eyes, watching them darken with lust.  
“Some things are just between us, like getting a dirty toy for my boyfriend.” She mumbled, grinding her hips against him, satisfied with the moan that escaped him.  
“Fuck, baby, don’t.” He groaned.  
“Don’t what? This?” she giggled grinding him once again, feeling him go stiff between her legs  
“Oh God! “He groaned, reaching up and blindly grabbing her breasts, squeezing them hard. She yelped with pleasure.  
“I want to use the toy on you.” She whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe gently.  
“Okay.” was all he managed, his mind focusing on his aching member.  
“Yay!” Sawyer giggled sliding off his lap, she slid down onto her knees in front of him, reaching over to grab the package on the table. She nearly ripped the box into pieces, trying to get to the toy. She bought a clear one in the desire to see his cock inside of it. Tom stared at her with heavy eyelids, his heart beating uncontrollably, his cock twitch with anticipation.  
Sawyer smiled realizing that he still had his pants on and that just wasn’t going to do, not if she wanted to pleasure him. She smiled as Tom reached for his belt, undoing it.  
“You go, baby.” Tom smiled moving his hands away allowing her to undo his button. She knew it turned him on to have her undress him. She reached up and unzipped his jeans without a word, smirking at his reaction.  
“Damn, Thomas.“ She gasped as his cock flipped up from under his red boxers. He was rock hard and ready for her.  
“You always turn me—fuck.” He moaned, cut off mid-sentences by her licking off the pre-cum that had pooled on his tip. She kneaded his ball, licking his tip again.  
“Darling, please do something, you’re fucking killing me!” He moaned, hips bucking.  
“The lube, Thomas.” She had a Cheshire grin on her face as she looked at him from between his legs. The poor man fumbled around beside him trying to find the bottle, smiling when his hand closed around the bottle.  
“Sawyer…” He mumbled, handing it to her with a shaky grip. She opened it without a word, smirking up at him.  
“Ready?” She asked looking up at him while squirting the lube inside the Fleshlight; his chest was rising with heavy deep breaths. She could see the arousal in his eyes as she positioned the toy and slid it over his cock.  
“It’s tight.” He laughed, still unsure of his new toy. She smirked and flicked her wrist, sliding it to the head of his cock before pushing it back down.  
“Fuck!” He gasped, his hips bucking and his back arching.  
“Let me see you, darling.” He moaned. She smirked and pulled her pink turtleneck off, exposing her lace covered bra.  
God, I love this.” Tom moaned as she turned her attention back to his throbbing length. She loved seeing his cock moving inside the clear fleshlight, his veins popping out and his cock thickening.  
The look on his face was pure ecstasy, his mouth hanging open, moaning out her name while his hands gripped the brown fabric on the couch. She was dripping wet at the sight, unable to take her eyes away from his cock. His eyes, however, were focused on her.  
“Darling… I-I’m close” He moaned, his hips bucking in time with her rhythm.  
“Come for me, baby.” she urged him on, speeding up.  
“God… Fuck!!!!” he hissed, cum squirting into his toy, his body spasming he came. She didn’t stop until she was sure he’d ridden out his orgasm.  
“Stop, Sawyer, please. I can’t… You’ve got to stop.” he begged reaching out stopping her hand.  
“Sorry. “She giggled, taking her hands off of the toy.  
“You are way too much for me.” he smiled, breathless as he slid the toy from his softened cock. A drop of cum dripped from the toy and onto him.  
“Like your toy?” She asked standing up leaning over him, resting her hands on his thighs before kissing him quickly.  
“The best gift I’ve ever received.” he chuckled playfully, giving her another peck on the lips  
“What about mine?” she giggled against his lips.  
“You might have to give me a moment, darling.”  
She smiled and held her hand out, waiting for him to tuck himself back into his jeans before grabbing his hand and the bag, pulling him toward the bedroom.


End file.
